Heretofore sectional plastic molding dies and die cast machines having stationary and movable clamp plates or clamping slots integral to the die have been removably positioned within and between stationary and movable platens of a molding machine and suitably secured thereto. Often the plastic molding or die cast machine may employ additional molding dies to replace the first mentioned molding die. The problem heretofore has been in the dissassembly of a sectional molding die from said platens and the reassembly of a different molding die thereon required a separate securing of the anchor plates thereof to the corresponding platens of the molding machine. Locating rings upon the cavity halves were needed to effectively align the cavity tools to the respective platens. This required considerable time in reanchoring and realigning successively the second or third molding die upon the molding machine so that the same molding machine may be used for a plurality of different molding operations including the use of separately employed molding sectional dies.
There has existed a need by which in a simple manner a first molding die may be quickly located and mounted upon the platens of a molding or die cast machine and secured thereon for a particular molding operation. Means are needed for unclamping a first molding die and locating and reassembling another molding die for a different job into the plastic molding or die cast machine and for clamping the same thereon.
Heretofore in properly locating molding dies with respect to the platens of a molding machine there have been employed retrofit plates and couplers, index blocks and locating rings.